Adventures of Almost Brother Like Speedsters
by Wolf skater
Summary: Wally was mopey and annoyed and Bart was hyper and annoying. But that's how brothers were supposed to be right? And even if Wally didn't admit it, he saw himself in Bart. Collection of One shots about Wally and Bart being brothers, from my Tumblr ask blog. Cover by Murrmernator on Tumblr.
1. Breakfast With Bart

**Disclaimer: I can't say I own any of this though I did once make a flash toaster strudel **

**Author's Notes: so tumblr took over my life I make an ask the speedsters blog and this is what happened. Sorry it's not an update but enjoy.**

* * *

"What are you doing in my house?" Wally asked him glaring.

"I'm making you breakfast" was Bart's reply as he zoomed around the kitchen.

"Why?" was Wally's amazing response.

"Because you haven't been eating and have been moping for months and everyone is worried about you" Bart told him.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going back to bed" he announced making his way back to his bedroom.

"Nope! You're gonna eat!" Bart said getting in front of him.

"I worked hard on this and I even made flash and arrow toaster strudels for you!" he pushed Wally towards the table.

Wally sighed and watched as Bart started digging into a plate of toaster waffles and sausage, trying to save the good stuff for Wally, who was starting to look worse than hobo Red Arrow.

Wally sighed and sat down. He started with the toaster strudels fist to stop the painful tug on his heart. Then he moved on to the bacon and muffins.

"After this we're going running" Bart declared.

"What why?" Wally asked.

"Because you need to get faster, like you should be" Bart said.

Wally looked over to see Bart looking up at him in something akin to admiration. His eyes wide and hopeful.

Wally sighed and put down his fork. He looked behind himself to see Nelson sleeping on the couch like usual and a picture of Artemis on the coffee table that wasn't there before.

"Alright I guess I'll have to dig out my costume then" was his reply to Bart as he gulped down some orange juice.

And right then and there his first cousin once removed form the future's face couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Author's Notes: made because I want Wally and Bart to have a big Brother little Brother relationship. May make more**


	2. I Ship You

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice Wally would be Bart's mentor and they'd be like brothers!**

**Author's notes: Because I had to. Also per fan request I've turned this into a one shot collection for every Bart and Wally story I write for Tumblr.**

* * *

_Wally and Artemis were working on homework like usual, minding their own business, trying not to get distracted by each other. _

_Of course they were failing miserably but that didn't matter right this second because a gust of wind and a flash of red later and Bart was standing in front of them._

_"I ship you two!" Bart proclaimed taking a picture of them._

_"Um" was their confused response, which lead to Bart explaining what he meant and on Artemis's request a list of who else he shipped._

Wally blinked back to the present, the memory leaving a twisted pained feeling in his chest.

He looked down at Bart who was gesturing wildly while talking about this girl he just met who he thought was crash.

"You know what?" Wally asked him ruffling his hair.

"What?" Bart asked wide eyed.

"I ship you two!" Wally told him grinning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: because I can**


	3. Consequences

**Disclaimer: no own**

**Author's Notes: Someone asked for a drabble of Dick, Wally and Artemis getting chewed out for what they did and this is what I came up with. Sorry it's really short! And that it doesn't have Bart. Next one will be better.**

* * *

Wally stood awkwardly inside the wearhouse examining his surroundings. Beside him stood Artemis on his right and Dick on his left.

In front of them stood Ollie, Dinah, Roy, Barry, Bruce, and Paula were standing in front of them.

Ollie looked like he wanted to kill Wally, Dinah was giving them all the I taught you better than this look.

Roy looked annoyed. Barry had the most confused look on his face ever.

Batman was giving them the world class Batglare. But the worst was Paula's look of hurt as she found out what had happened.

Wally glanced worriedly over at Artemis. She was looking down guiltily not meeting anyone's glance.

"Now tell me again what happened" Batman said his voice angry.

Dick sighed, and told the story again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please don't hate me.**


	4. Consequences part 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have about 20 more seasons**

**Author's Notes: second part that an anon requested. **

* * *

"What is wrong with you three!" Ollie yelled breathing heavily after his four hour rant, but wait folks he wasn't done yet.

"Dick how could you even come up with a plan like that? Artemis why'd you agree? You could've gotten yourself hurt. And Wally why'd you let her go?" he asked them.

"I needed to somehow secure Kaldur's place within the light" Dick told him straight faced, obviously not regretting it.

"I wanted to help, I didn't know it'd be that…" Artemis trailed off, her face showing guilt and regret.

He turned his angry gaze over to Wally next. Wally looked down not wanting to meet the older mans stare.

"I didn't want her to go, I tried everything to get her to stay but, you know how stubborn she is" Wally explained.

"Like hell I do" Ollie said getting in Wally's face.

"Oliver that's enough" Dinah said walking up to them, "They've been through enough."

He stopped at that taking a look at their faces and realizing that she was right.

* * *

**Author's Notes: going to write some actual Bart and Wally now. **


	5. Diner

**Disclaimer: nope sorry**

**Author's Notes: Actual Wally and Bart drabble! sort of. Not really a drabble. Also where the inspiration for the cover that I have (I requested it form her!) came from.**

* * *

Bart knocked on Wally's door and waited for the older speedster to let him in. He waited for a while before it came apparent that Wally wasn't going to answer so he just vibrated himself through the door.

He saw Wally sprawled out over the couch Nelson laying on top of him. Bart sighed and shook his head, Wally was getting worse by the day, he was really screwed with out Artemis.

Contemplating how to help his cousin Bart zipped to his room. The door was locked and closed. Bart pretty much guess that Wally had another break down last night. Bart vibrated through the bed room door to retrieve clothes for his cousin wondering how Wally would react to him moving in.

Once in the room Bart started digging through the closet for some semi clean clothes. Something yellow and red caught his eye, shifting through the piles of clothes he found Wally's Kid Flash costume. An evil smirk graced Bart's face as he got a wonderful idea.

He grabbed the suit and the goggles then went in search of a pair of pants and Wally's flash hoodie, just cause he was wearing his flash hoodie and wanted to match with his cousin. He finally found what he was looking for he threw them over his shoulder and vibrating back out of the room. Back in the living room he threw the clothes on Wally's head before sitting on him.

"Time to wake up Cuz it's a brand new day!" Bart sang out.

"Go away, life sucks and I don't wanna wake up" Wally complained into his pillow.

"Don't say that" Bart chided him.

"Why not? It's true" Wally groaned.

"Doesn't matter, get up and get dressed we're going out for breakfast!" Bart declared.

"Ugh fine, get your fat butt off me first" Wally told him lazily.

"Yay! That's the spirit" Bart said getting off him.

Wally just rolled his eyes and brought his clothes to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

"You ready?" Bart asked as soon as Wally exited the bathroom.

"Yeah just let me put on some sneakers" Wally told him, waving him off.

"Okay!" Bart agreed bouncing.

"And why are you all hyper?" Wally asked giving him a look.

"Because I'm excited to hang out with my favorite cousin" he answered earnestly grinning at the older speedster.

"Okay then, so do you know where you want to go or what?" Wally asked him.

"Isn't there a diner or something like that close around here?" Bart asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah" Wally answered looking at him confusedly.

"Then that's where we're going, they we're going running" Bart answered walking out the door Wally hot on his heels.

"But you don't know where the diner is" Wally pointed out.

"That's why you'll be leading" Bart proclaimed cheerily.

"Whatever" Wally sighed leading the younger boy towards the diner.

Bart walked quietly behind him looking up at the older speedster, a considerate look on his face. It always felt weird seeing Wally like this. The Wally he knew was optimistic and cheery. Then again the Wally he knew had Artemis, was the Flash, and felt the need to boost moral around with the other heroes.

The boy sighed, he really wished Wally would be happy again, hopefully he'd get Artemis back soon, then he'd feel better. He'd probably retire again but at least he'd be happy, and Bart wouldn't have to worry about him so much.

* * *

When they reached the diner Wally immediately when to sit down at a certain booth after waving to the hostess. Wanting to be friendly Bart smiled and waved at the hostess before joining his cousin at the booth.

A kind faced, middle aged woman came up to them tapping her pen against her order taking notebook. "Hello Wally, haven't seen you here in a while" she greeted Wally.

"Hi" was his lame response as he stared down at the table.

"Well that wasn't very good, who's this?" she asked spotting Bart.

"I'm Bart, Wally's brother" Bart told her the lie coming out smoothly, it felt more natural to be called Wally's brother than his cousin.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I Betty" she introduced taking his hand and shaking it "Now where's Artemis at?" she asked Wally turning towards him.

"She's busy with some family issues" Wally told her not looking up.

"He's been mopey ever since she left so I've been keeping him company" Bart explained.

"That's nice of you" she smile brightly at him.

He just nodded in reply looking concernedly at his cousin who's head was now on the table. Betty sighed at the young man's behavior and shook her head clucking disapprovingly at his pitiful behavior.

"The usual?" she asked him anyways.

Wally let out a tear chocked strangled groan in answer in response. Betty looked at Bart with a questioning eyebrow raised to see if he understood. Bart shrugged at her "That's probably a yes either way he needs to eat" was Bart's reasoning.

"Okay, and what do you want honey?" she asked him scribbling down the order so far.

"I'll have the same thing" he told her.

"Alrighty then, if you think you can eat that much. Drink?" she scribbled something else down and looked back up at him.

"Um just coffee for both of us please" he answered politely.

"I'll go get you that and be right back" she told him walking away.

Bart smiled and waved at her as she left before turning worriedly to Wally. His head was still glued to the table, his shoulders slumped in sadness and stress.

"Hey cousin, what's up" Bart asked trying to cheer him up.

"You know perfectly well what's up" Wally said looking up.

"Just trying to make conversation" Bart told him smiling disarmingly, best not let Wally get to worked up.

"Sorry, I'm just worried" Wally said turning his head to study the sugar packets so he wouldn't meet his cousin's eyes.

"She's gonna be fine, trust me I'm from the future" Bart joked.

Wally snorted "Okay kid whatever you say, and I'm the Flash."

"Haha yeah" Bart laughed out. _"If only you knew" _ he thought.

"That would make you my sidekick huh?" Wally smirked.

"I would be the best sidekick you ever had!" Bart exclaimed _"I'll make you proud of me" _he thought determinedly.

"Yeah I bet you would" Wally said ruffling his hair and smiling.

Bart beamed at him, and it was one of the few times in the young teens life where he felt truly happy and excited for the future. He had made his cousin, his hero, happy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah first time I wrote one of these on here and not tumblr first! Thanks to Invader Abigail for the idea to have it from Bart's POV with him thinking about Wally as the Flash. Next one will be happier and have Artemis due to the events in Summit. Also sorry for taking so long I've been busy with homework and I started track (guess why!) I'll try to get the next one out faster.**


	6. Crash

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bart I'd make him older so I could date him, then I'd go on a double date with Wally and Artemis.**

**Author's Notes: This one's happier and has Artemis in it so be happy, don't worry! Oh and this is not what you think it's going to be. Also Wally came back from the "dead" may write a one-shot about that later.**

* * *

Artemis and Wally were getting caught up and talking about what had happened in the many months they were apart. Both from her faked death and from his death scare that happened in June. A knock on their door, and Nelson's barking for it to be answered, interrupted them to their displeasure.

"I'm coming, one second!" Wally yelled at the door getting up to answer it.

"Hey Wally!" Bart greeted brightly, his hands behind his back hiding something.

"Hello Bart, what's up?" Wally asked him rubbing his face tiredly.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you would like to help me out with something" Bart said innocently.

"I don't think I trust that voice but sure what do you need help with?" Wally asked knowing he'd regret it.

"Crash, well you see, I've got this puppy" Bart started to explain pulling a dog out from behind him, "And I was wondering if you could tell me how to take care of her" Bart held the puppy carefully.

The puppy was mostly brown with a white back and paws and a little spot of black on her nose. She had a long fluffy tail, one ear was pointed up and the other flopped down. It was easy to see from her appearance that she was a mutt.

"Sure, what's her name?" Wally asked caving before at the sight of his cousin with the dog.

"Crash" Bart replied zipping into house.

"Her name's Crash?" Artemis questioned looking up from her papers eyebrow raised.

"Yup" Bart nodded putting the pup on the ground.

Nelson came over and sniffed Crash who excitedly smelled him back. Nelson easily excepted the other dogs presence, with that he hopped back onto the couch and curled up into Artemis's side to resume his nap.

Crash being a puppy with way to much energy started exploring around the house. Bart laughed the puppy's enthusiasm, and crawled towards her and began playing with her by bringing his hand close to her face then moving it so she would try to catch it.

"Well the first thing to do would to get her to learn her name and teach her commands" Wally told him scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay, I already go her a collar, leash and food anything else she'll need?" Bart asked looking up at Wally.

"Um well you'll have to bring her to a vet to get her checked out and get her shots" Wally explained.

"The shelter I got her from did that already, so she's good until she needs new ones, next" Bart looked quite proud he of all he had done before he had come and asked for help.

"Well then besides training all you really need to do is get her tagged and trained" Artemis smiled as she watched the two speedsters talk about dog care.

It was kinda cute how easily Wally fell into the roll of a big brother. It was good to have him back after thinking he was dead and it was easy to see that one day he'd make a good father.

Shaking her head slightly Artemis got up and walked to the kitchen, it was almost dinner time and when those two finally got out of what ever fantasy land they were currently in they were defiantly going to need food.

* * *

**Author's Note: Crash is now going to be a regular character and no more mopey Wally and we'll also have more Arty appearances.**


	7. Return

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice I'd end with a scene of Wally floating with his eyes closed, then he'd open them and lightning would come crackling out.**

**Author's Notes: So basically this is my version of how Wally "unceased". Also a Guest asked for Wally and Bart to race and for Wally to win so I put that in here to. Also I'd like it to be noted that these are not necessarily ever in order and probably never will be. That is all, thank you.**

* * *

Wally opened his eyes and looked around him. He was floating in a desolate barren landscape. He couldn't really tell where he was. He remembered how he got here though. And he knew he defiantly wasn't dead. So the question was how did he get back home, because if he didn't, Artemis was going to kill him for not coming back to her.

He looked around his surrounds better to figure out more about this place. It was black like space and seemed to be in the mist of a constant storm. Lightning flitted everywhere thunder following close behind. Curiously he reached out and touched a bolt near him. Instead of feeling pain at touching he felt the power in side him swell up.

He felt faster, more in control. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest catching up to his brain that was already far ahead. The speed-force, was what this place was called, it was responsible for his and every other speedsters powers, he wasn't as fast, or as good as Barry and Bart because of mental blocks, that were being taken down at this very moment.

His feet were touching the ground again and he began to run. It seemed like he was going no where, like he was on a great invisible cosmic treadmill. But he was going some where. He was going home, back to his friends, his family, back to Barry and Bart, and Artemis, he'd get back for Artemis.

* * *

Bart sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, it never was but he knew that Wally would have wanted him to take care of Artemis for him so he would. He put on the best smile he could and knocked on the door. Artemis opened it her face full of hope that fell as soon as she saw it was Bart.

"Hey Bart, come on in" she said stepping aside her face full of sadness.

"Hiya Arty, I came to bring Nelson on his walk" he told her still grinning, it didn't reach his eyes but he couldn't let Artemis know. How was she gonna get better if she kept worrying about him?

"Right have fun, I'm making breakfast" she responded and went to the kitchen going through the motions of cooking without thinking about it.

He watched her with sad eyes before he clipped the leash onto Nelson and took him for his daily walk. He brought him to the park, cleaned up his poop, played with him. Doing what he had to without caring much, the dog needed taken care of and Artemis couldn't do it alone.

He felt so defeated. He came to save Barry and ended up losing Wally. Artemis was alone and falling into a depression worse than what Wally went through during her mission. Nelson seemed to sense something was wrong but Bart constantly taking care of him and the fact that Artemis was finally back stopped him from finding out.

After Nelson had done his business and got the proper amount of exercise, Bart brought him back home. He had made sure that they weren't out that long so that he could get back to the house in time to eat the breakfast that Artemis had made. He really didn't want to see her break down again from seeing so much food made, because she just automatically made that much.

He swept into the house gracefully grin on his face that matched the happy lolled tongue face of Nelson. Artemis was sitting on the couch staring at the TV the table set and ready to be eaten at. When she heard them Artemis's head swerved and looked at them. She nodded to them before getting up to go eat with Bart at the table.

Bart took off Nelson's leash and went to sit down with her. He thanked her for the food then started stuffing his face and making friendly conversation with her. She'd smile and nod at a few things but she didn't say anything, she didn't seem to be eating to much either just nursing her tea. He couldn't help but feel a little bit over whelmed, it seemed that since he got to the past the biggest thing he had been doing is cheering up his family because they missed each other.

* * *

Wally had been running in place for hours now. Strangely he isn't tired yet or hungry or feeling any kind of discomfort other than slight frustration. He wasn't making any progress, at least not any progress that he could tell. He let out a growl and pushed himself to go faster. He would make it. He would get back. He wouldn't let them down.

He had never let them down before and he wasn't about to start now. He was going to be with Artemis. He wouldn't let her be alone again, not now, not ever. His thoughts unconsciously made him go faster. Till even amongst lightning he was but a blur. At this point he could start to see a sliver of white breaking through the storm darkness.

_"There!"_ He thought _"At last I have a place to run to." _With that thought in mind he pushed on ahead going towards what was quite possibly his way out of here.

* * *

They had literally just finished breakfast when Barry came in. "Bart we gotta go there's an emergency" he told them as he walked in.

"What's going on?" Bart asked already halfway ready.

"The magnetic field in the arctic is off, there's also strange radiation, they want us to go check it out" Barry explained.

"I wanna come" Artemis told them halfway out of her sweats costume underneath.

"Are you sure?" Barry asked with a worried look, it was hard on all of them, her especially to visit there.

She looked him dead in the eye with a steel cold face and nodded putting her mask on.

"Right, I guess I'll give you a piggy back then" Barry said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

* * *

"So what exactly are we supposed to do anyway?" Bart asked as they ran.

"They want us to take some notes, make sure it's not to dangerous and stop it if it is" Barry grunted out, odiously not used to carrying someone while running.

"Right and how the hell are we supposed to stop it?" Artemis inquired, grimacing.

"No clue" he responded, casting the ground a worried glance. Hopefully things wouldn't get out of control, if Artemis got hurt he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for letting Wally down.

* * *

He heard her voice. He swore he heard it. Deep, raspy, and sarcastically hiding brokenness. There was no mistaking it was hers. Snapping at some poor sap who annoyed her.

He was so close to breaking free he could feel it. He could feel her. Just a little bit more. Wally pushed himself harder till he was giving it all he had. The lightning was cackling around him faster, thunder seemed to roll all around him fallowing it.

It seemed likes some of the lightning was going though his opening, he'd just have to beat it. For once in his speedster career he'd be fast enough, he'd break down the barriers and win.

* * *

Lightning was all around them. Sparks of yellow light making cracks in the stark whiteness. It was a surprised with how close the lightning was that none of them had been hit yet.

The air smelled of ozone and you could feel the electricity in the air. Thunder boomed all around and the lightning was close enough to touch. it was beautifully dangerous.

Artemis had been ranting about how the League was crazy and their was absolutely nothing that could be changed when a white portal had opened up.

"What the..." Barry started but never got the chance to finish because at that moment a blur of red and yellow came zooming out of the portal and past them, causing all the lightning and other disturbances to stop.

* * *

"Wally!" Bart exclaimed chasing after the blur trying to catch up to it.

"Bart?" Wally questioned looking behind him "so I made it out."

"Made it out of what?" Bart asked trying to keep up with the ginger, who was going way faster than normal.

"I have no clue, but I'm back" Wally grinned "Meet you back at the pole" Wally said before doubling his speed.

Bart skidded to a stop and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe. Since when was Wally that fast? He collected himself and sped off after Wally knowing he'd have to get back to the Arctic to meet up with the others.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Artemis asked looking around. She wasn't sure but she thought she just saw two Kid Flashes race past.

"No clue but it looks like we're about to find out" Barry told her seeing a disturbance off in the distance.

The red and yellow blur was coming towards them. It skidded to a stop in front of them to revel a grinning and fully intact Wally. It took Artemis a millisecond for her to process what had happened before she attacked him.

"How dare you scare me like that!" she exclaimed punching him.

He grabbed her and hugged her "I promise I won't leave you again" he told her. He held her close and stroked her hair as she started crying in his shoulder.

Bart skidded to a stop next to Barry and stood there with him.

"He's back" Bart breathed out.

"Yeah kid he's back" Barry smiled, everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

"So kid you gonna get back in the game?" Barry asked Wally.

All four Flashes were at a cafe having their monthly speedsters guys night that they started when Wally became Kid Flash. Wally sat back in his chair as a serious look took over his face.

"Me and Artemis talked about it, we decided that we were after we figure somethings out" Wally told them.

"You want the Kid Flash mantel back? Cause you can have it if you want it" the words flew out of Bart's mouth as if he didn't say it the world would end.

"You earned it kid, plus I grew out of it" Wally reassured him ruffling his hair.

"You got a name picked out already?" Jay asked knowingly, his eyes twinkling with knowledge.

"I kinda like the sound of Acceleration."

* * *

**Author's Notes: dun dun duuuunnnnn! Cliffy! Yes from now on Wally shall be known as Acceleration, and he will also be known as that in any other YJ fics I write as well.**


	8. Cousin

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Author's notes: So I asked for prompts on tumblr and widgetmaster suggested meeting Jenni Ognats. That is a very good one so I'll try to do it but to be honest I know next to nothing about Jenni.**

* * *

Bart was speeding along to the zeta tube to get to the watch tower for training. Running through central he bumped into someone causing both of them to fly backwards.

"Owe that hurt" Bart moaned rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the big idea huh? Can't you watch where your going" A girl clad in a blue and white short sleeved costume came up to him scowling.

"Hey I was fine your the one who moded me!" Bart argued back before getting a good look at her' "Jenni?"

"Bart?" her eyes widened in recognition.

"This is so crash, what are you doing here?" he asked her excitedly.

"Um I don't know exactly" she told him looking about confusedly "I was just running and then I bumped into you."

"Nevermindwe'llfigurethatoutlatergottabringyoutoth ewatchtowertomeetWallyandGrandpaBarry!" he blurted before dragging her to the zeta tube while she tried to process it.

* * *

"So she's your cousin from the future, and my granddaughter from your aunt Dawn" Barry asked looking between the two.

They nodded in response, their heads bobbing up and down in sync.

"Oh great now there's two of them" Wally groaned sliding down into a chair.

Bart smirked and chuckled this was gonna be funner than he had thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So how'd I do? Also got some more stories I'm working on a few other one shots and the beggining of another one-shot collection I'm gonna start but any prompts you guys have is welcome.**


End file.
